Lost and Found and Lost Again
by honeymasquerade
Summary: Hide has been Kaneki's best friend for years, but when Kaneki becomes distant and Hide discovers his secret, what will become of their friendship? Will if flourish or fail? Only time will tell. Warnings: Boys love, smut in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Honey and I've been working on this little HideKane fanfiction for a little while now. It's been a while since I've written a story so please bear with me as these first couple chapters may not be the greatest. I hope you still enjoy it though!**

 **Disclaimer for story: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the characters.**

 **Warnings: Boys love, smut eventually, other warnings will come as I figure them out.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

College was not easy, not in the least. The classes were difficult and boring, the campus was big, and the food was expensive. Now, some of these things could be changed if Hideyoshi Nagachika would simply buckle down and focus. Hide was a very distracted student. He would sit in the back of the classes and mess around on his smartphone. Sometimes he would play games and sometimes he was texting his best friend Kaneki Ken.

The only class he wasn't distracted in was Asian History. When the class first started, he would sit in the middle row, right next to Kaneki. Whenever Hideyoshi would start to slack off or would pull out his phone, Kaneki would give him a kick to the leg to get him to pay attention again. Asian History was the only class he wasn't failing.

He wasn't even failing now, even though Kaneki was no longer in the class with him. Now, Kaneki had been in an accident and in the hospital for a long time, so Hide understood why he was not in school. However, when Kaneki was released, he still did not show up for class. Hide figured that he just still wasn't feeling well enough to come to school. So everyday in Asian History, Hide would be taking two sets of notes; one for himself and one for Kaneki.

Hideyoshi would stop by Kaneki's apartment at least twice a week, wanting to give him the copy of the Asian History notes and to actually see his best friend. But every time he stopped by, Kaneki never seemed to be home. Hide would just slide whatever he brought under the door, or leave it right outside if it would not fit. He just didn't understand why Kaneki wouldn't try to contact him.

"... will be due tomorrow." The teacher's voice snapped Hide out of his thoughts. "Make sure to have the assignment on my desk as soon as you come in tomorrow. Class dismissed." Shit… What was due tomorrow? He should have been paying attention. Hide groaned, just knowing he was going to fail this literature class. If Kaneki were here he could tutor Hideyoshi.

Kaneki… Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki… He was always thinking about Kaneki.

Right now, he didn't want to think. Hide put on his headphones and started playing his music. Hide loved music, especially Western music, though he didn't understand any of the words. He didn't really care though, he just enjoyed the music.

Hideyoshi walked across the large campus of Kamii University, drowning out all the noise of the students milling around him. There were gaggles of girls gossiping with each other, some guys were messing around in the grass, and some were studying at tables. Hide loved to people watch, and there were plenty of interesting people at the university to see. Some students seemed like they would make good friends, but most of them thought Hide was just too energetic for them. Really his only good friends at Kamii were Kaneki, who wasn't even showing up, and Nishiki Nishio, an upper classman.

He was going to see Nishiki now. They were both part of the school's festival planning committee. They were meeting up tonight to work on posters and flyers advertising the festival. Hide wasn't a very skilled artist, so he was leaving that part of the flyers to Nishiki who was surprisingly good with art even though he was a pharmaceutical student. Nagachika would take care of the writing for the advertisements.

"Yo, Nishiki, you in there?" Hide knocked on the door of the committee room. There was some shuffling around and the sound of aluminum cans falling. A moment later the door slid open.

"Nagachika… I wasn't expecting you for another half hour." Nishiki said. He moved aside to let his underclassman in the room. Hide immediately noticed the wastebasket full of empty coffee cans and couldn't help but chuckle. Nishiki gave him a look. "What? I haven't gotten a chance to take out the trash yet."

"Sorry, I'm not judging." Hide assured. "I think it's amusing… You must really love coffee to have this many cans."

"Say another thing about it and I take you out along with the trash."

"Okay, okay! I'll stop!" Hide said with one last chortle. "Anyway, how is the art for the posters coming?"

 **-End Chapter One-**

 **Thank you for reading this first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and will stick around for the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the second chapter of my little story. I do apologize for the chapters being so short, but they probably will remain short for a while. I promise I will try to make them longer, but I don't like super long chapters haha. I also wanted to say that I am writing this fanfiction in bits. I write a chapter and then I post it, then I begin working on the next. So please be patient with me if it takes a little while for me to upload a new chapter. Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter Two**

"Kaneki, are you in there? It's Hide. I brought you the Asian History notes from yesterday." Hideyoshi Nagachika stood outside the door of Kaneki Ken's apartment, waiting for it to open, but it didn't. The blonde pouted. "Kaneki! You're home right? You have to be. Come on, open the door." Still, the door did not open. Hide grumbled and put his ear to the door, trying to hear any signs of life inside the apartment, like the shuffling of feet or a television. Silence.

"I'll just slide them under the door." Hide finally decided. He knelt down and slipped the notes under the door. He stood back up, put his hands in his pocket, and walked away. He didn't understand why Kaneki never seemed to be home or answer his messages. He was starting to consider putting up missing person signs. Hide was just so lonely these days. He used to hang out with Kaneki nearly every day of the week, but now his best friend was unreachable and the only other friend he had was Nishiki, but he wasn't a "hanging out" kind of guy.

It was a quiet bike ride home to his apartment by the university. Hideyoshi got off his bike and locked it up before heading to his unit. Once inside, he dropped his schoolbag by on the couch and took of his jacket. Hide's apartment was not the cleanest place. Hide had a terrible habit of just leaving his clothes and school stuff on the floor. The trash was piling up in the waste basket and Hide knew that he would have to take it out soon, he just didn't feel like doing it right now.

Hide decided to try to do some of the homework assigned for that night, but he quickly got distracted and turned on the television. Flipping through channels and finding nothing really interesting on, he settled for the news station. They were rerunning an interview with a ghoul expert that had been live the week before. Hide hadn't watch it then, but he decided to tune in now.

"Ghouls cannot eat human food. They find it incredibly disgusting and it gives them no nutritional value. It can actually be harmful to their health." the ghoul expert said. "They can only get the nutrition they need to survive by eating humans." Hide shuddered. It was honestly pretty scary, knowing that there were monsters who fed off of humans out there. He started to wonder how many ghouls he had walked past in his lifetime, or even just today. The thought freaked him out. For all he knew his neighbor could be a ghoul.

The thoughts were starting to make him feel paranoid. He got up to close the shades and to make sure the door was locked. He went back to the tv. Maybe he should watch something else…

Classes the next day seemed to go on forever. Hide did his best to pay attention, but he ended up just doodling in his notebook. He drew what he imagined a ghoul would look like when they showed their true selves. He figured that ghouls would look human, but would become a kind of monster when feeding. Hide gripped the pencil tightly and stared at the drawing. He didn't want to be scared, but he was.

When classes finally ended, Hideyoshi went outside and started walking home. The sky was turning gray and the air was starting to cool off. It was going to start raining soon. Hide hoped he would be able to make it back to his apartment before it started.

"You should have brought an umbrella." Hide could almost hear his best friend scolding him. He grinned a little at the thought of the raven haired boy giving him that disapproving look.

He felt a few raindrops and hurried to get back home, making it back just in time. Nagachika went inside and hung his jacket on the back of a chair. He went to the kitchen to get a snack, but his cellphone rang before he could open the fridge. Hide quickly checked the caller ID and answered it. "Yo, Kaneki! It's about time you called."

-End Chapter 2-


End file.
